


Totally Yours

by deanandsam



Series: Winchesters' World [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Diapers, Feeding Kink, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Nothing beats being held in your big  brother's loving arms. Word of Sam Winchester!





	

I grasped the teat between my teeth, careful not to bite down too hard on the soft rubber.  


It was all so familiar to me now, and I wondered how I'd existed before the unhealthy codependency we shared had gotten so much more complicated, to the point where I'd embraced my new role as Dean's baby brother in its entirety, allowing him to take care of me as one would a needy child. Perhaps this was due to all I'd suffered beforehand.......the demon blood, the Cage, hallucinations. 

In this new life-style, i didn't have to worry any more, immersed as I was in the attention and love of my big brother. 

I sighed happily. Dean's arms were holding me close, I was the unwavering focus of his existence and I wallowed in it.

Whatever he demanded of me, I was willing to give. He was my everything, my entire world.

Yeah, our relationship was so out of the box that even Freud would've had difficulty in defining it, but I couldn't care less and I knew Dean didn't give a fuck either.  
We both got off on it and that was all that mattered.

"I seriously need to grow a third arm," Dean grunted. "One to hold your bottle and two to hang on tight to your over-sized butt. One of these times you're gonna find yourself ass-down on the floor."

"So!" I shrugged, drawing back from the bottle. "My ass is well-padded thanks to you."

"Yeah, there's that, " Dean grinned, settling the rubber tip back between my lips. "Finish the milk, dude. You've been taking your sweet time about it. "

He was right, I had been, but being held close and chugging down the milk had been so relaxing that I wanted to draw it out as long as possible.  


When the last drop had finally trickled down my throat, Dean chucked the bottle onto the couch, leaning down to give me a quick consolatory kiss.  
"My spoiled baby," he tutted. "Always clinging to his big brother."

"You know you love it," I countered. "Taking care of me gives you a high!"

Dean gave a put-upon sigh. "Don't know where you got that idea, Sammy!" he said raising an eyebrow.  
"Liar!" 

I smiled complacently, for I knew Dean could never get enough of me, just as I could never get enough of him.

I pulled myself up and onto his lap, face to face, eager to feel his lips on mine. The quick touch of his mouth hadn't been nearly enough.

"I thought I was the sexed up one, dude," Dean huffed. "But you, baby boy, are surely but slowly going for gold."  
"What can you expect when you push all of my buttons, twenty-four hours a day!" I teased.

"Like these two?" Dean grinned.  
His fingers found my nipples, rubbing the calloused tips over them, sending a quiver through my nerve-endings.  


I was naked except for the diaper. Dean liked it that way, and the heating system in the bunker allowed it. I could feel his eyes constantly following me, enjoying the sight of my body.  
It turned me on that my big brother appreciated me so.

"You're becoming a little tease, Sammy," he grunted. "What happened to my bitch-faced little brother?"  
"He's still around, " I said and proceeded to exhibit one of my best.

"You gonna get your heavy ass off me or what?" Dean grumbled, not impressed.  


"No. You know I get horny after a feed.."

"You do, huh? How can I fix that?"  


"I'll leave it up to you, Dean, " I said.  


"Just for your information, Sam. Feeding you makes me horny too."  
"Well then, " I pouted. "Why are we still talking?"

With a growl, Dean dumped me onto the floor.  
"Ow!" I yelped in surprise.  
"You're the one said your ass was padded," he observed dropping down on top of me, holding my wrists down and claiming my mouth.

I moaned as his lips met mine, eagerly parting them to let his tongue explore my mouth.  
Waves of arousal lapped through me. 

Dean had such a talented mouth, whichever part of my body he chose to apply it to.  


Inside the diaper, my cock began to harden. My brother had changed me just before the feed and I guessed the diaper was gonna finish up in the trash as pristine as it had been when Dean had put it on me.

He pulled away, and already I felt nostalgia for his kisses.  
Yeah, I was a hopeless case where my big brother was concerned, though I was certain I'd be feeling his lips on my body again soon enough.

Dean's eyes were studying me, and I quivered beneath his gaze.  
"You're so fucking pretty, Sammy. No wonder I ain't got eyes for anyone but you."

I experienced a smug satisfaction at his words. Dean with his movie star looks, could have had anyone he wanted. I'd seen girls falling at his feet as soon as he flashed them his bad boy grin, yet he preferred me, his baby brother. Lucky me!

Dean's hands caressed my chest, stopping only when they reached the top edge of the diaper, then continuing down to cover my groin. 

"Hmm! Little Sammy seems to be up and ready to play."  
"Yeah," I stuttered. "I guess he is."  
"Well then. I'd better let him out!" Dean declared.

 

He peeled back the tapes and pulled the front of the diaper down, chuckling as my cock stood to attention.  
"Anxious little dude, isn't he?" Dean observed."Gotta give him some personal attention."

When his mouth descended on my cock, I whined in pleasure. Dean simply held it in the warm depths, unmoving, until I was practically yelling at him to do something...anything!

"Dean, please," I pleaded. "You're killing me here."

He must have decided he'd teased me enough and so proceeded to give me one of the best blow-jobs ever. And just as I was breathlessly tottering on the brink of coming, he pushed a finger into my asshole.

My orgasm washed over me stronger than a tsunami and I didn't even try to quash the moans of pleasure.  
I was Dean's, totally and utterly. His to do with as he wished, for I craved his every touch.

Catching his gaze, the predatory desire in his green eyes told me that very soon my asshole would be breached by an intruder much thicker than Dean's index finger. 

I couldn't wait!

The end


End file.
